


A birthday to remember

by Meister (CruelInsanity)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Davesprite is named Devon, Dirk Dave and Devon are triplets, Human Davesprite, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/pseuds/Meister
Summary: John collaborates with D and Bro to give his two boyfriends and his best friend the best birthday he can manage.





	A birthday to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downtempoetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtempoetic/gifts).



> Gift fic for Lou, aka centercharter on tumblr.  
> Happy birthday, fellow Swede!

"Hey, you make sure you have fun! Aradia's mom bought a new piece of land for her to excavate, so we're gonna be busy."

"Busy, you say? In what way?"

"John, don't you even dare start! We've only dated two months!"

"So? How does that stop you?"

"Ughhh,  **WE**  prefer to go **slow**! You're so unbearable sometimes!"

"Heh, have fun!"

"Wait, John! You're leaving already?"

"Well, **DUH**! My plane leaves in three hours, and I'd rather be at the airport early than late!"

"Oh, right. Tell the guys hi from me. And don't forget to give them my gifts too!"

"I won't. See ya when I get back, Jade."

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping off the plane I instantly felt the difference in temperature. Houston sure was warmer than home all year round. The only place that even challenged Houston as warmest place was probably Jake's Hellmurder Island, to which I had only been six times my whole life.

 

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I headed over to where I could pick up my luggage. Once that was done I headed out to the parking lot.

_'He should be around... Ah! There!'_

Spotting the man I had been looking for I made my way over with a grin.

 

"Have you waited here long, Mr Strider?" I greeted as I got close enough to be heard. He stood straight from where he had been leaning on the car.

 

"Nah. Ten minutes. Lemme get that while ya get in." he responded, motioning for my bags.

I let him handle that with a nod as I sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. If he said ten minutes, he'd probably been waiting there for thirty.

That man had absolutely no perception of the passage of time.

...

At least it seemed like I had finally overtaken him in height. Not that it was all that hard to do, considering he wasn't even 1,75 tall.

I moved my seat back a bit for extra leg space, and he soon got in behind the wheel.

 

"So, where to first? Cake supplies?" he wondered, to which I rolled my eyes.

 

"Duh, obviously. It would suck if I couldn't make my best friend and my boyfriends birthday cakes." I shot back.

He only chuckled in response to that as he started up the car and drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, cakes all done and decorated, presents set around them on the kitchen table, the kitchen all cleaned up.

Now just to wait.

They had been out with D, which was part of the plan to surprise the younger three. They had no idea I would be flying across the country to see them on their birthday.

Mr Strider, or 'Bro' as he insisted I called him, gave me a signal from the couch, to which I perked up and lit the candles to be ready.

As the front door opened my eyes landed on the triplets. Two of which I had dated the past year and a half.

 

"Sup, Bro. Could I borrow your X-box for my new game?" Dave asked. As he said that, D stepped inside and looked my way. His lips twisted into a smirk, and he looked over at the triplets who were looking over the gifts he had bought for them.

 

"How about starting with  **CAKE**?" he suggested, to which the three looked his way.

 

"Bro bought cake?" Dirk wondered warily at the thought of the second oldest baking.

Understandable.

The man could cook, but when it came to baking he could probably burn even water.

 

"Nope. Picked up someone who makes killer goods though." D told them, hutting his thumb my way.

Dave was the first to spin around to look my way, jaw dropping before he rushed over to steal a hug.

 

"Holy shit, man, I didn't-  **WE** didn't think you were able to come this year!" he got out as I hugged him back.

 

"Of course I could, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied before letting Dave move away.

The second he was far enough Dirk was the next to jump into a hug. Literally. I had to catch him, and after that he clung to me.

 

"You goddamn tree, now I gotta tiptoe to kiss you. Stop growing, dammit." He mumbled into my neck, making me laugh.

 

"I can't help it, my family is vertically gifted." was my retort as I swung him a bit before setting him down.

As I looked up, expecting a third hug, Devon was... Gone?

I frowned a bit as I looked around.

"Wait, where did...?"

Dave motioned for Devon's bedroom door.

 

"He'll be out later." he said before I could go after his brother.

 

"You sure? Is he okay?"

Was it like the other times?

If it was, I doubt either of them would pick up on it.

 

"Yeah, I think so. He won't talk to us, so we're guessin' he can handle it himself." Dirk said.

 

"If you say so..." I decided to agree hesitantly, making a mental note to check on him later in the evening if he hadn't come out by dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Like I previously noted, I went to Devon's room after dinner since he never left or even made a sound.

I gently knocked on the door while balancing the tray and bag, waiting for a response afterwards.

 

"Devon? Are you okay?" I asked after a minute. Nothing. "Can I come in?"

 

"...sure..." I just barely heard from inside, partially muffled. I opened the door and then kicked it shut carefully while making sure I didn't drop the food, cake, nor presents.

 

"Hey, I brought you some food and cake, as well as the presents I brought." I said as I walked towards his bed so I could sit next to him, putting the tray and gifts aside so they wouldn't fall.

He refused to look at me, or I think he did at least.

"Devon-"

 

"Why are you acting like you care?" he cut me off harshly, causing me to flinch.

So it was one of those times, huh?

 

"I really do care, you know that. I'm not acting. If I so have to say so every minute of my life for you to believe me, I will. If that's what it takes. I care for you, Dirk, Dave, I care for all of you. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have dragged my ass all the way to Houston, right? I planned all this myself, you know, and I think it was worth it.

Now sit up and eat your dinner, I worked hard on it with Bro, you know!" I said, rather gentle and playful than scolding, as I knew that would probably have the opposite effect of what I wanted.

He sat up but refused to look at me, so I grabbed his face to turn it to me so I could lean in and place the softest kiss on his forehead. He shivered at the touch, but didn't push me away.

"I'm staying till the sixth of January, so cheer up when you feel it's time, yeah? I'll be here for you, hon." I murmured against his skin.

He nodded a bit and I moved away with a smile.

 

I watched as he took his food, and I gave a satisfied nod and grin as he started eating. In the meanwhile I took my phone and sent a message to Dirk, letting him know of the situation with Devon.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he had finished his food and cake, as well as opened the gifts, we went out to where the others were waiting in the living room, a movie on pause so we could join.

I sat on the couch next to Dirk and was able to coax Devon into sitting sideways in my lap. Nobody mentioned it, since this was pretty normal with us.

I wrapped an arm around each of them, and Dirk shuffled closer while Devon simply leaned in so both could lean on me while D pressed play.

 

* * *

 

 

As we sat cuddled on the roof with blankets and hot chocolate, I leaned my head back to look at the starry sky with a smile.

 

"You know, even though I bought gifts for you, I do have one more. For both of you." I said, causing both to look over in curiousity.

 

 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at meister-writes on tumblr.
> 
> Let me know if there are typos (if you spot them) or if something sounds wierd grammatically, I want to improve!


End file.
